Only Love
by HarryetteMalfoy
Summary: Ceci est la correction de notre ancienne fic Only Love. Harry entre à Poudlard en sixième année où il y rencontre Drago Malfoy qui est son âme sœur et qui va changer sa vision du monde sorcier.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Only Love

**Genre :** Romence, Slash et Mpreg

**Jumelage : **Drago / Harry

**Raiting **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent a JK Rowling

**Partenaire :** Potty-Snape-Riddle

**Correcteur : **LouSpell

Note de l'auteur : Harry et Drago sont en sixième année et l'histoire n'est pas tout-à-fait celle des livres ou des films. Ah ! oui j'ai presque oublié** LES HOMOPHOBE SONT PRIES DE PARTIR ILICO PRESTO** car ceci est une fanfiction avec des couples **GAY !**

**Je recherche un correcteur si vous êtes volontaire fait le moi savoir ...**

**^ ... ^ seront mes commentaires**

**Chapitre 1**

"Love, only love" et dire que ça fait 3 fois que j'écoute cette chanson depuis le début du banquet et plus de 3 ans que je cherche mon vélaon . Ah! Se dit Drago quand soudain il sentit une délicieuse odeur, et vit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation pour un vendredi soir. Enlevant les écouteurs de son MP3 magiquement modifié pour pouvoir entrer dans le monde magique, il regarda subtilement autour de lui mais ne vit rien. En sentant de nouveau cette délicieuse odeur, il se retourna, et là il le vit!

(^ Je m'arrête là ? Oui! Ok, au revoir …

Mais non je rigole ^)

Il était petit (1m60) brun avec les yeux vert émeraude à se damner, mais des lunettes de vue en cul de bouteille qui les cachent, un teint légèrement halé. Ses vêtements de seconde main étaient bien trop grand pour lui ce qui lui donnaient une apparence faible et frêle réveillant alors mes instinct de protection veela. J'étais maintenant presque sûr qu'il était mon vélaon.

Arrivé sur l'estrade Dumbledore le présenta comme étant Harry Potter. Suite à cette révélation la grande salle fut parcourut de murmure. Et moi je fus paniqué, "Et si mon père ne l'acceptait pas ? Devrais-je fuir ma famille?" Je fus soudain coupé dans mes pensées par le choixpeaux qui cria :

-SERPENTARD !

Alors verdict ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Only Love ©

**Genre : **Romance, slash et mpreg

**Jumelage : **Drago/Harry

**Raiting : **Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à J.K Rowling

**Partenaire : **Potty-Snape-Riddle

Note de l'auteur: Harry et Drago sont en sixième année et l'histoire n'est pas tout-à-fait celle des livres ou des films. Ah oui j'ai presque oublié **LES HOMOPHOBE SONT PRIES DE PARTIR ILLICO PRESTO **. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris ceci est une fanfiction avec des couples **GAY !**

**^ ... ^ seront mes commentaires**

**Chapitre 2**

**Pov Harry : **

\- Je stresse, putain je stresse ! Murmurais-je pour moi même

Tout d'un coup presque a en avoir une crise cardiaque (^Merci Poudlard mais on ne veut pas que notre héros meure maintenant ! ^ ) les portes s'ouvrirent. Se fut le blanc total dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore me dise d'avancer. Durant mon chemin jusqu'à l'estrade mes yeux se perdirent dans des yeux couleurs orage d'un beau blond qui ne me laissa pas indifférant. Me rendant compte qu'il me fixait, j'espérais ne pas rougir. Une fois arrivé sur l'estrade Dumbledore me présenta comme étant Harry Potter, un ancien élève de Salem. La salle fut parcourue de murmure qui m'effrayèrent légèrement. Après m'être assis sur le tabouret McGonagall me mit un chapeau étrange sur la tête qui me dit :

\- Bonjour je suis le choixpeaux. Je vais te répartir dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais aller à Serpentard pour le beau blondinet que tu as vu tout à l'heure. (Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je rougis). Étant descendant de toutes les maisons sauf Poufsouffle tu peux contrôler le château à ta guise, il te suffit de le souhaiter et le château l'exaucera. Mais revenons à nos veracrasse. Dans quelle maison veux tu aller sachant que tout les Potter avant toi sont allés à Gryffondor ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de me répartir, dit timidement Harry.

\- Alors pour te faire plaisir je te mettrais avec ton blondinet mais fait attention à Dumbledore, il m'avait expressément demandé de te mettre à Gryffondor. Mais pour que tu puisses te rapprocher d'un certain blondinet je te mets à …

**SERP****E****NTARD !**

Harry tout rouge et tout heureux se mit à la seule place libre, c'est-à-dire à côté d'un certain blond.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bisous ©

J'aimerais que vous passiez vite fait sur ce site qui fait des vidéos afin de sensibiliser les personnes sur la nature.

Site : nature-is-speaking

Désolé pour l'attente je passais des examen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Only Love

**Genre : **Romance, slash et mpreg

**Jumelage : **Drago/Harry

**Raiting : **Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à J.K Rowling

**Partenaire : **Potty-Snape-Riddle

Note de l'auteur: Harry et Drago sont en sixième année et l'histoire n'est pas tout-à-fait celle des livres ou des films. Ah oui j'ai presque oublié **LES HOMOPHOBE SONT PRIES DE PARTIR ILLICO PRESTO **car ceci est une fanfiction avec des couples **GAY !**

**^ ... ^ seront mes commentaires**

**Chapitre 3**

**Pov Drago : **

D'un coup je relevai la tête surpris. J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'en étant un Potter il irait à Gryffondor. Je regarda Crabbe et Goyle et leur dit :

\- Poussez vous ! Je vais essayer de convertir le nouveau en mangemort ça fera plaisir au maître. Mais pour ça il fait qu'il soit à côté de moi.

**Fin Pov : **

Harry voyant qu'il ne restait de la place qu'à côté de Drago s'approcha et s'assit timidement à côté de lui en le saluant.

\- Salut

\- Salut je suis Drago Malfoy, héritier Malfoy.

\- Harry Potter, mais vous le savez déjà. Dit-il à Drago.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer, on est de la même année après tout Harry.

Oh par merlin, il m'a appelé par mon prénom pensa Harry en rougissant violemment. Drago voyant sa gêne lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis…

Et ses rougissements redoublèrent d'intensité. En voyant cela Drago l'embrassa sur l'oreille, se disant que Harry était vraiment trop mignon mais se rendant compte qu'il avait du trouver cela bizarre il lui dit :

\- Désolé, je pourrais te parler ce soir après le banquet s'il-te plait ?

\- Heu oui bien sûr. Tu pourras me faire visiter le château ?

\- Oui je t'expliquerai la situation en te faisant visiter.

30 minutes plus tard Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent devant les portes de la grande salle. Le grand blond commença à faire visiter le château à Harry. A quelques mètres des cachots Drago entendit une exclamation étouffée de douleur venant de Harry. Ses instincts de veela ayant pris le dessus il se précipita au côté de son vélaon. Et demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Vient on va dans ma chambre ! Elle est pas loin tu pourras te reposer.

Mettant le bras de Harry sur ses épaules il l'aida à marcher et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'assit d'autorité sur son lit.

\- Où as-tu mal ?

\- A la cheville droite mais la douleur remonte jusqu'à la cuisse.

\- Heu … Bah enlève ton pantalon !

\- Quoi ! dit Harry en s'étouffant.

\- Eh bien, je vais te masser.

\- ….

\- Je vais chercher la crème et quand je reviendrais tu as intérêt d'avoir enlever ton pantalon ! Ordonna Drago en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Pendant que Drago alla chercher la crème Harry abdiqua et enleva son pantalon. Quand Drago revint il se mit à baver devant l'incroyable cul ferme et rebondi de Harry. ( Heu non pardon un Malfoy ne bave pas pensa Drago). En se reprenant le blond intima à Harry de s'assoir sur son lit. Pris sa jambe et commença à le masser tout en lui parlant.

Vous en pensez quoi ? Bisous


End file.
